Randy manos a la obra
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Bobby lleva a Randy a su habitación. Él cree que se trata del contratista de Kate pero en realidad se trata de un prostituto. Historia inspirada en el capitulo "The Bicycle Thieves".
1. Chapter 1

Entré a la habitación, haciéndome a un lado para que Randy entrara. En nuestra habitación, Andy y yo teníamos a una enorme rata viviendo clandestinamente. Yo había intentado exterminarla por mi propia cuenta pero todos mis intentos habían fracasado. Inclusive Andy se fue a pasar la noche al departamento de Kate con nuestro hijo, hasta que me deshiciera de la rata. Finalmente, cuando mi último intento terminó haciendo un enorme hoyo entre la habitación y el desván, me decidí a buscar ayuda. Llamé a todos los trabajadores cuyo número pude conseguir pero todos estaban ocupados por días, y Andy llegaría al atardecer. Para mí fortuna Will me dio la tarjeta _Randy manos a la obra_ , el contratista de Kate.

"¿Crees que se seque para cuando llegué mi esposa?", pregunté a Randy.

No quería que Andy se enterara del hoyo que había provocado.

"Supongo, depende de cuando terminemos", me contesto Randy inspeccionando el lugar.

"Sabes, es una loca de la limpieza, trata de no ensuciar la cama", dije.

"Reto aceptado", dijo, señalándome.

"¿Ya comenzaron?", preguntó Will asomándose a la puerta.

"Randy, este es mi amigo, Will.

Will entró a la habitación.

"Y vivimos juntos", dijo Will dándome un codazo juguetón.

Yo respondí dando un codazo en su pecho y riendo.

"¿Tu esposa está de acuerdo con esto?", me preguntó Randy mirándonos con cierta extrañeza.

"¿No le gustó al principio pero ya se acostumbró?".

Randy comprendió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Les molesto si miro?", dijo Will, "Quiero aprender de un experto, así la próxima vez puedo ayudar a Booby yo solo". Dijo dándome un golpe en la espalda.

"Si a Booby no le molesta", dijo Randy.

"Si prometes no saltar y gritar como lo hiciste la última vez", le dije a Will, riendo después de darle un golpe en el pecho.

"Oye, la ultima vez me tomaste por sorpresa. Esta vez estoy preparado", dijo Will

"Bueno, ¿dónde están tus herramientas?", pregunté a Randy.

"Sólo necesito una", dijo Randy.

Will y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. ¡Este hombre cubriría el hoyo en el techo con sólo una herramienta!

"Bien, veámosla", dije.

Randy nos miró un par de veces con una gran sonrisa. Y entonces para mi supresa, en un segundo, desabrochó su pantalón y de un jalón bajó sus calzoncillos y su pantalón hasta sus tobillos, liberando su miembro erecto. Will, asustado, se escondió tras de mí cuando Randy empezó a dar pasos hacia nosotros, para luego empujarme contra Randy y echarse a correr. Yo me levanté tan rápido como pude y corrí tras de Will.

Llegué primero a la sala.

"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunté sorprendido.

"No lo sé", dijo Will.

"¿Y por qué me arrojaste contra él?"

"¡Me asuste!", dijo Will. "Sabes, creo que en realidad no era el contratista de Kate".

"¡Que perspicaz!", dije en tono irónico.

"Sino su prostituto", dijo Will pensativo.

"Me arrepiento de cada palabra que dije", mencioné al darme cuenta como mis palabras se habían mal interpretado por Randy.

Pero Will no me escuchaba, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

"¿Dónde vas?", pregunté.

"Estoy pasando por un divorcio. Necesito esto. Por favor no le digas a nadie", dijo, perdiéndose de mi mirada.

Me quedé sorprendido en medio de la sala, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer Will. O tal vez sí. A mi mente llegó un recuerdo que creí por que había sido sólo un sueño, pero que ahora, en vista de lo ocurrido, empezaba sospechar que había sido real.

Hacía años, en nuestra etapa universitaria, cuando compartíamos habitación. Will y yo llegamos en una ocasión muy ebrios de una fiesta. Yo no pude más y me arrojé a mi cama. El, no. Se desvistió con dificultad quedando únicamente en bóxers y luego subió a su cama. Se veía tan sexy que no pude resistirme y liberado por la embriaguez me subí a su cama junto a él.

"Oye, ¿qué haces en mi cama?", dijo Will ante la invasión.

"Te equivocas", mentí, "Esta es mi cama".

"Estás muy borracho", dijo antes de guardar silencio.

Entendí entonces que no le molestaba que estuviera yo ahí. Estábamos tan cerca y no sé porque, pero me animé a besarlo. El no respondió, inclusive llegó a mover los labios. Entonces puse mi mano sobre el bulto de sus calzoncillos y comencé a masajearlo. Como él no se opuso, continué, metí mi mano bajo su ropa interior y comencé a bombearlo hasta que terminó en mi mano. Caímos dormidos. Nadie dijo nada y nada cambió entre nosotros.

El recuerdo me hizo sentir solo así que subí a mi habitación para unirme a Will y a Randy.


	2. Chapter 2

La imagen que encontré en mi habitación era increíble. Mientras se besaban, Randy, cubierto sólo por sus bóxers, se encargaba de desnudar a Will. Era la imagen más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Así que no pude resistirme más y liberé mi miembro para estimularlo.

"¿Sólo te quedaras ahí?", me dijo Randy al verme parado ahí, mientras bajaba los pantalones de Will.

"¿Puedo?", le pregunté ansioso a Will.

"Si quieres", dijo Will antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de Randy.

Me acerqué, arrodillándome frente a ellos. Ambos dejaron de besarse sorprendidos por lo que estaba por hacer. Tomé el elástico de sus calzoncillos y con un movimiento los bajé. Sus grandes miembros saltaron erectos.

"¿Están listos?", pregunté. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Entonces tomé ambos miembros y los lleve a mi boca. Comencé a bombearlos, no sin cierta dificultan, mientras ellos se devoraban en besos y carisias. Luego alterné, mientras trabajaba con mi boca a uno, usaba mi mano para atender al otro. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien porque ellos lo estaban disfrutando, pero no me quería quedar atrás.

"Creo que debemos seguir adelante", sugerí después de varios minutos.

"Me parece bien", contestó Randy.

Randy me levantó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras atacaba con su boca el lado derecho de mi cuello. Will, con ciertas dudas, imitó a Randy atacando el otro lado de mi cuello. Las manos de Randy fueron deshaciendo lo que sujetaba mi pantalón. Mientras que las manos de Will desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa. Luego se separaron de mí para acabar de desnudarme. Will, tras de mi espalda retiró mi camisa y Randy se arrodilló a quitarme los pantalones y luego mi ropa interior.

Una vez desnudo Randy hizo que me recostara en la cama con mi trasero al aire. Empecé a sentir su dedo dando vueltas en torno a mí ano. Pronto empezó a adentrarse en mis entrañas. Volteé a ver a Will pues no hacia ruido alguno. Estaba parado tras de mí, masturbandose con la escena. Randy comenzó a hurgar en mis entrañas, dilatándome cada vez más. Pronto fueron dos de sus dedos los que se movían dentro de mí.

"¿Quieres participar?, le preguntó Randy a Will.

Éste no contestó sólo se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sumergió su dedo índice dentro de mí. No pasó más de un minuto cuando el índice de Randy se unió al dedo de Will dentro de mí. ¿Yo?, lo estaba disfrutando.

"¿Dijiste que querías aprender de un experto para ayudar a Bobby tú solo no es así?", dijo Randy.

"Yo me refería a…", Will intentó aclara qué en realidad se refería al hoyo en el techo pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, "Sí, enséñame".

Surgió una duda en mí. ¿Eso significaba que esto ocurriría con regularidad?

"Mira", le dijo Randy a Will, dirigiendo su dedo a un punto dentro de mí. "¿Sientes?".

"Sí", contestó Will tocando aquel punto.

Yo gemí con el placer que me provocó el toque.

"Es la próstata", dijo Randy.

"Entonces sé lo que tengo que hacer", dijo Will friccionando aquel punto, llevándome a sentir un placer increíble.

Randy hundió un segundo dedo y muy pronto tenía también un segundo dedo de Will moviéndose en mi interior.

"Está listo ¿no es así?", me preguntó Randy.

Yo asentí.

Randy nos dirigió. Acostó bocarriba a Will en la cama con sus pernas fuera de ella. A mí me hizo subir sobre Will, dándole la espalda a mi amigo, y con su dirección me fui clavando lentamente en el miembro de Will. No sé si Randy sospechaba que nunca había tenido una experiencia así pero lo cierto es que el fue muy considerado conmigo. Una vez dentro hizo una pausa, seguramente para que me acostumbrara a la intromisión, momento que usamos para besarnos y acariciarnos. Después de un tiempo Randy me tomó de la cintura e hizo que empezara a cabalgara a Will. Varios minutos después me hizo detenerme. Se retiró par aponerse protección. A su regreso levantó mis piernas sobre sus hombros haciendo que me recostara sobre Will, cayendo mi espalda sobre el pecho de mi amigo. Empecé a sentir entonces el duro miembro de Randy uniéndose al de Will, sumergiéndose en mi interior. Cuando estuvo adentro esperó un momento a que me acostumbrara. La sensación era muy invasiva y sumamente extraña pero pese a eso yo lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Will aprovechó el momento y comenzó a acariciar mi torso, pasando sus manos por mi pecho y mi abdomen. Mientras Randy se acercó a mí besando intensamente mi boca y masajeando mi duro miembro.

El bombeo de Randy inició, lento en un principio, fue ganando velocidad rápidamente con cada estocada que daba. Muy pronto terminó atacando frenéticamente mi interior. Nos volvimos una madeja de pieles y sudor que emitía gemidos de placer y satisfacción. Difícil era saber dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Con mi corta estatura y aprisionado en medio de aquellos hombres tan altos, me sentí como un juguete vulnerable a sus deseos de esos hombres tan guapos.

Había olvidado todo, a Andy, a mi hijo, el hoyo en el techo o la rata invasora. Sólo existía ese momento y el placer que estaba sintiendo. Así que fui yo el primero en llegar en la mano de Randy. Expulsando mi fluido sobre mí pecho. Las contracciones de mi orgasmo hicieron que mis entrañas se comprimieran y esa presión más el rose del miembro de Randy provocaron el clímax de Will, llegando en mi interior. Randy continuó el bombeo algunos segundos más hasta que alcanzó el clímax.

"Me gustó", dije. Acostado al lado de Will

Randy se había ido después de pagarle pues tenía una clienta en un par de horas.

"A mí también", dijo Will.

"¿Ya lo habías hecho?", pregunté.

"¿Con un prostituto? No".

"¿Y con otro hombre?", pregunté un poco apenado.

"Sí, algunas veces".

"¿Y entonces aprendiste?", dije.

"¿Qué?", dijo sin saber de que hablaba yo.

"Le dijiste a Randy que querías aprender de un experto para poderme ayudar la próxima vez".

Él rió

"No contestaste. ¿Me ayudaras la próxima ves?", pregunté.

Will se quedó callado.

"Ya veo", dije decepcionado.

"No es por ti", dijo.

"¿Entonces?".

"Estas casado y Andy es mi amiga".

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Había olvidado que yo era un hombre casado.

"No tiene por que enterarse", dije.

El silencio se rompió con nuestras risas.

"Tal vez", contestó Will antes de darme un beso..


End file.
